


In Between

by Zephirat



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Art, B-day, Celebrations, Drawing, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Music, Other, droubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephirat/pseuds/Zephirat
Summary: Days are just the same, boring, and they happen naturally, even inside the fantasy of the greatest rock band of the world. It’s just a job, like any other…
Relationships: Linkin Park/Linkin Park
Kudos: 1





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Mike Shinoda!  
> Story dedicated to Linkin Park's founder, frontman and musical genius, for today, February the 11th, is his birthday.

In between, I feel strangely tired.

When that happens, I must enter my mental refuge and just stay there, scribbling lyrics in a notebook. Loose phrases wringing, like whimsical serpents, among stylized drawings. Shapes flying inside my head lost in a furious hurricane. I simply need to calm myself down and regain my serenity, which is priceless to me.

Chester collapses to the ground, near me and the sofa. He lays his head in the cushion and sights. Closed eyes, abandoned to a defeated posture, legs and arms stretched.

I forget my own feelings of pure exhaustion and worry about him.

“Do you want to go home? We’ve finished.”

“Mike… Did you ever wonder if it’s worth it?”

“What?”

“All this effort.”

“No. I always do things for me, first.”

“Ah… Right.”

“You can go home.”

I continue drawing, writing and creating random stuff. Chester stays there and, suddenly, I draw him. I do a cute puppet, plain lines, a cartoon.

After, I draw myself and we are singing upon a small stage of a corny festival.

Someday, just for fun, I’ll draw an animated show with the band.

In between, I feel better. And Chester fell asleep near me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
